Truth or dare
by Freakboy05
Summary: Takagi heads over to Nishikata house on a Saturday, One shot


**Truth or dare**

The air was cool and the sun was shining brightly. The sky was a bright shade of blue. Huge fluffy white clouds hung in the sky drifting lazily pushed by a slight breeze. By all means the weather was perfect for some outside fun but... That mattered not to NIshikata! You'll find him home alone marathoning all of the 109 episodes of 100% unrequited love.

"Ah this is great," he proclaimed loudly as he brought a chip to his mouth from the bag laid beside him, "Saturdays are amazing!"

His parents were out visiting his Grandmother and were going to be out for the weekend. This provided him the perfect situation to laze around the house watching anime and eating junk. Although there is one person who exists, whose sole reason in life is to ruin his...

"Nah there's no way that she would..." his phone vibrated in his pocket causing him to jump and knock the bag of chips to the side spilling some.

A name appeared on the screen. 'Takagi' the one person who would be able to ruin his perfect weekend has just made her move. He answered the phone with a swipe.

"H-hello," he stammered.

"You were just thinking about me weren't you," she said with a teasing tone.

"N-n-no I wasn't," he shouted as his face twisted in fear and reddened to where it resembled a tomato.

"Hmmmm so you weren't thinking anything dirty?"

"N-N-N-NO!"

She laughed so loudly that he swore he could hear it outside his front door. Wait a second... it was outside his front door!

"Why are you outside my house?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Ah... I'll be right down," he blushed at her words. He hung up the phone and headed to the door.

"_This is just great,_" he thought "_now she'll tease me even on a Saturday!"_

He opened the door to nothing but the breeze.

"Wha-," he began.

"BOO," Takagi yelled as she jumped out from the side.

NIshikata screamed and fell back into his house as he crawled away backwards.

"T-t-takagi!"

"Haha you should see your face, actually," she pulled out her phone from her skirt and took a picture, "here look." She turned the screen around so Nishikata could see his extremely extreme reaction.

"Please delete that," he said while hurrying up and dusting himself off.

"Hmm nope," she grinned from ear to ear, "how about we head to your room and talk?"

Now this wasn't the first time, and certainly not the last, she had been in his room but the thought of a girl in his room still terrified his emotionally immature mind.

"Sure," he answered cooly... he thought.

Takagi stifled a grin as she took off her shoes and placed them towards the door. The pair walked into his room and sat across from each other on his bed.

"Woah it's a lot cleaner then the last time I was here."

Well of course it was, Nishikata had kept his room neat and spotless since the last time she had been inside of his room. An awkwardness hung over them like a dark cloud as the silence deafened them. Nishikata finally spoke.

"W-why don't we play a game," he asked.

"Sure," she replied casually.

Haha this was perfect. She had fallen into his trap. Earlier this week he had heard from his friends that there was a game that was sure to embarrass anyone! The games name was.. TRUTH OR DARE!

"How about we play," he paused for dramatic effect, "TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Oh sounds fun I've never played before."

"I'll go first," he said with confidence, "truth or dare?"

"Truth."

The worst part of truth or dare is the dare. A wild card that can force anyone to do anything. Even to answer truthfully which nullifies even choosing the option! To other people this would seem like a huge obstacle but not to NIshikata! He knew that she would play it safe by choosing truth but that caused her to fall right into his trap!

"Who do you like?"

Perfect there was no way this could go wrong! Soon she would be blushing and stuttering trying to dodge the question before eventually giving into the pressure and finally answering a name! Then he would have the instant gratification plus ammo for the foreseeable future!

"You," she answered without missing a beat.

"W-WHAAAAAT?! Stop j-joking you have to answer truthfully!"

"I am," she said "NIshikata I like you."

"As a friend?"

"Nope."

"Best friends?"  
"Nope, I like you as a boyfriend."

"Ah ok.. your turn?"

"Truth or dare?"

"D-dare."

"I dare you to kiss me," Takagi said leaning forward.

"U-UH I MEANT TRUTH!"

"FIne, would you kiss me," she said leaning forward even more.

"T-that's not fair Takagi," his eyes evaded her gaze as she stopped. She dug into her skirt pocket and brought out her phone and read the screen.

"My mom wants me home for dinner," she said as she got off of the bed, "tell me your answer on the way to school on Monday." She walked out of the room and he heard the front door open and shut. NIshikata sighed in relief, but he knew that on Monday, just a day to think, he would have to respond to her feelings.

"W-well I suppose that it wouldn't be the worst thing to date Takagi she's kind of cute and when she's not teasing me she's pretty nice..."

Nishikata recalled this moment as he watched her being escorted down the aisle in a white dress. As they traded vows and officiated their wedding a single thought flashed through his mind.

"Quite the opposite my younger self, quite the opposite."


End file.
